


Disguised Feelings

by shiningray



Series: Loki Escapades [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker, Soft Loki, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: I apologize for the grammatical errors and inappropriate use of words in advance.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Loki Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Disguised Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammatical errors and inappropriate use of words in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After High school, Peter decided to officially join the Avengers. He had been living in the Avengers Compound for almost two years. It didn’t take him long enough to familiarize himself with the other heroes. He’s especially close with Wanda and Vision since the three of them were close in age.

When the world needed no saving, Peter often assists Mister Stark in the Lab. His heart pumped erratically when he first saw Mister Stark’s technology. In fact, he was nervous, it was his dream after all. He was frightened to make a fool of himself. Now, the nervousness dissolved but the admiration on Mister Stark’s technology will never not awe him.

On weekends, Peter visits Aunt May. No matter how tired or how bruised he was, he always makes time for his beloved aunt. They would spend their time talking about their weekend and at night, they would invite Ned and watch movies.

Peter’s life was almost perfect, in a sense. His loved ones support him, he has amazing friends, and he’s doing what he loves— saving the world and working for Mister Stark.

One day, the compound was in a ruckus. He was still wearing his pink hello kitty pyjama and oversized shirt that says “I survived my trip to NYC”. Rubbing his eyes, he drowsily walks towards the ruckus. Mister Stark and Mister Captain America were in a middle of an argument with... Mister Thor?

Mister Thor was sheepishly scratching the back of his head while Mister Stark is shouted hysterically at him. Peter gets closer to them. The berating ceases and they all look at him. Well, this is awkward.

“Uh, hi,” he grimaced.

Someone snorted, all eyes turned towards the source. Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. For the first time, his eyes were witnessing Mister Loki. In the flesh. Sure, he had heard about the catastrophe he brought on New York back in twenty-twelve, but Mister Thor had explained that Loki had his mind influenced by the Mad Titan. Peter was sure that his eyes must be widely comical by now.

“Kid, go back to your room. We have an adult business to settle here,” Mister Stark said, shooing him away. Peter was about to object that he wasn’t a kid anymore. For god’s sake! he was a perfectly young adult now. In the end, he decided to do what his elder said.

It was then decided that Loki will be an official member of the team, meaning he had to live with the others. Peter noticed that no one, with the exception of Thor, attempted to talk to the trickster god. Or if they did talk to him, it was either laced with mockery or hostility. Peter didn’t like it.

One day, he woke up late. Forgetting to eat the night before made his stomach grumble. Walking to the communal kitchen, he saw Loki on the Sofa, completely taken by the book on his lap. It was covered in leather and the pages were dark brown. It was very vintage. Peter scrutinized Loki’s every move. Because fate was not in favor of him, his stomach thundered.

“You should eat, child. Don’t famish yourself,” Loki said without looking away from his book.

“I don’t really do this— I mean I eat when I am hungry, well not really because I forgot it sometimes especially when I have a special project to work to. It alway slips up in my mind, but I do eat. But the new project with Mr. Stark had been occupying my mind and—“ Peter stopped rambling when Loki looked up at him.

It was one of his bad habits to talk incessantly and he cursed himself silently for making a fool of himself.

The one side of Loki’s lips curled up. “You can talk to me later child when your stomach is full. Now, go and eat.”

“Uh... Mister Loki, do you want to join me?”

Without a second thought, Loki closed his book dramatically, putting it on the table, and stood up. Peter’s eyes brightened.

They were at the communal kitchen. Loki sat on the chair while Peter search for something to eat. The perks of being an Avenger was that: the fridge and the pantry are laden with different variety of food. Peter went to the fridge— there was a box of pizza, a tub of lasagna, spaghetti, and sushi.

“Mister Loki, what would you like to eat?” He asked, craning his head back to look at Loki.

“Whatever you desire, spiderling.”

Although Peter heard that nickname spouted from others’ mouth, his face went red when Loki said it.

“Mister Loki,” he called out. “My name is Peter, Sir. Peter Parker. I am from Queens...” Peter continued to ramble as he prepared meals for both of them. Loki didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, he didn’t interrupt him, and he seemed to be very attentive.

Peter laded the microwaved pizza on the table and sat across Loki. They began to eat.

“I do know your name, Spiderling,” Loki said out of the blue, making Peter confuse. When they were halfway through, an angry Tony Stark with an arm repulsor aimed at Loki barged in.

At the end of the day, Peter didn’t only get an earful of lecture on why he should avoid Loki— Mister Stark grounded him for a week.

* * *

The doom bots were having a rampage on the streets of New York. Director Fury called out the Avengers to eliminate the evil flying machines. Every time Peter was on the battlefield, his comrades displayed their fighting style, and he couldn’t help to admire them. And to make things better, he was one of them, although he wasn’t on their level.

A sudden flare of green woke him up from his trance. “You should stay alert, Spiderling,” Loki said, almost growling.

“Ah, right-“ he smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, Mister Loki! Bye- I mean see you later,” Peter shouted as continued to fight the damn bots.

* * *

There was no point denying it that Peter felt comfortable around Loki. And it was no doubt that Loki was warming up with Peter. The two of them would talk every day. Peter noted that Loki was very smart— his intelligence was diverse.

Vision and Wanda seemed to be getting comfortable around Loki too. On one of his weekend visits, he invited Loki to tag along. May had almost had aneurysm, but in the end, Peter got her to trust his new friend. Loki’s silver tongue helped too, of course. He had the chance to introduce him to Ned and they immediately liked each other.

Peter was happy because Loki didn’t have to be so alone and quiet anymore. Of course, sometimes, Mister Stark often lectures them. Peter knew he was just being protective but that was very callous.

“Kid, answer me truthfully— do you like Loki?” Tony asked while they were working on a new tech.

“Yes, Mister Loki is fun to be with. You know he’s actually nice, Mister Stark. He teaches us—“

“Do you like him romantically?”

The pencil’s lead Peter was holding snapped. That day, he finally realized that he was in love with Loki. All this time Peter had been disguising his feelings all along. 

Ever since Peter found out he was harboring romantic feelings for Loki, he found himself unable to look at him without blushing. And every time he spoke with him, his voice was low and croaky, almost unintelligible.

One day, Loki snapped and dragged Peter by the arm, but not too tight to bruise him. They halted inside Loki’s own apartment in the compound and Peter’s thought were swirling. Peter had been here many times, but now he wanted to run away.

“Why are you avoiding me, Spiderling?” Loki’s voice was an octave lower than usual, sending shivers on Peter’s spine. Peter’s eyes remained downcast. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest.

“I am c-certainly not,” he stammered while attempting to chuckle.

“Do not lie to the god of lies, Peter. Tell me.”

Peter was taken aback and lifted his head. The proximity of their faces was only five inches.  Oh, god. Loki was beautiful.  His brown orbs locked gaze with the trickster’s green one.Loki’s eyes are too suffocating and dreamy. 

Without a thought, Peter closed the distance between them. Almost instantly, Peter pushed Loki’s chest. 

_ What had he done? _

Loki will deem him a pervert now. The sacred friendship, the sole connection they have had been ruined because of his stupid feelings. He expected Loki to shout at him, but instead their lips connected once more.

Peter’s eyes widened. Loki immediately pushed his tongue, exploring Peter’s wet cavern. After a minute of shock, Peter responded to the kiss and caressed Loki’s back. He and Loki haven’t detached their mouths from each other, unfortunately for Peter, he cannot hold his breath long like Loki does. 

Peter hiked one of his legs on Loki’s waist and immediately Loki got the message. Loki's strong hands lifted Peter off the ground. They lick, bit and kiss each other passionately for half an hour.

“Mister Loki-“

“Call me Loki, sweet,” Loki interrupted.

“Loki, please touch me,” he pleaded.

And the mischievous gleam in his forest green eyes lit. “I am touching you.”

“Make love to me.”

Loki complied and move them towards his bed. “How do you want me to make love with you, sweet? Do you want to penetrate me or do you want to be penetrated?”

Peter blushed. “You inside me, please.”

“Very well.”

Loki took his time to remove Peter’s clothing instead of vanishing them away with his seidr. It was sweet in Peter’s opinion. Peter unbuttoned Loki’s shirt and peppered his sculpted chest with kisses.

He noted that the god’s skin tastes sweet like honey. It was addicting. Peter then noticed that Loki’s hooked a finger on the band of his pants and pulled them languidly along with his underwear. The tingle of Loki’s kisses on his member, emanating a whimper from him.

Living up with his nature as the god of Mischief, he teased Peter mercilessly. Loki probed his lubricated finger at Peter’s entrance until he became comfortable. Then added a second, and a third. By now, Peter was a whining mess. Loki seemed to know where to find his sweet spot. Pre-cum leaked at his member and Loki lick it with his silver tongue.

“Please do it.”

Loki took off his jeans and underwear, revealing his hard member. Peter gawked at the beautiful sight. Loki was surely well endowed. He would really stretch his insides with _that_.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

With a reassuring smile, Peter stroked for Loki’s hair. “Positively.”

Peter felt Loki’s member lined up against his lubricated entrance. Peter met Loki’s eyes. It was asking for permission. He nodded.

Peter felt his entrance ripped apart as Loki entered inch by inch. When Loki’s member sank to the hilt, Peter gave his lover permission to move. Loki, at first was gentle. As soon as his member kissed Peter’s sweet spot he made sure to stroke it with every thrust. 

Peter was moaning shamelessly, encouraging Loki. His pace had gotten faster. Loki gave attention to Peter’s weeping member as he continued to thrust into him. Both were reaching their climax.

“Come for me, sweet,” Loki groaned. Peter pulled his head and attached their lips as they both reach completion. It was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. Loki’s weight dropped on his chest.

After a second, Loki gained his strength while Peter was still panting heavily.

“Are you okay?” Loki’s voice was laced with concern. He caressed Peter’s hair and Peter took his time to recover from the intense coupling session. 

“That was awesome,” he commented, eyelids threatening to fall. “I love you.”

“And I you, sweet spiderling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fic with Loki/Peter pairing. I find them cute together. Although my OTP is Frostiron, I cannot resist this pairing. I find them cute together. 
> 
> I know Tony won’t forget to constantly remind Peter to eat, so I am sorry he was OOC in this fic. But what I know is that, he is very protective (Obviously) of the children especially Peter.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment!


End file.
